


That First Kiss

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hasn't ever understood the things humans do, but this kissing thing really doesn't make sense to him. Determined to find out what it's all about, he goes to the one human who makes the most sense to him; Mia Winchester. (Gave it a mature rating just to be on the safe side.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Tumblr SPN Imagine found here http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/128367562183/anon
> 
> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.

Blue eyes stayed locked on green eyes as the two occupants of the hotel room stared at each other. The place was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop on the floor, an awkward sort of silence. Finally, the green eyes blinked and looked away as the woman drew in a slight breath, "Cas..that's not really something we should do, you know?" Mia said as she looked at the angel sitting in the chair across from her bed, wondering how in the world they'd even gotten on this subject.

"Mia, please, I do not understand the complex way in which humans interact with each other." The angel stated as he looked at her with every ounce of seriousness in his body, which made her more uncomfortable. Shifting on the bed, she finally looked back at him and sighed, "I already told you, Cas. People kiss each other for a lot of different reasons, it all depends on what the other person is to you as to how you kiss them." 

Seriously, how had she ended up stuck with the angel, especially while he was asking such awkward questions? It wasn't that she wouldn't like to kiss him, honestly, she'd like to do a lot more than that with the angel, but it wasn't right. Not only that, if Dean ever found out that Cas had even touched her, he'd be a dead angel before dawn. And really, there had to be rules about this kind of thing, right? Even so..she was really tempted to just give in with his request to teach him what a kiss was and how to kiss. 

"You are very smart, Mia, a brilliant woman. It would be an honor to learn something of humans from you." Castiel said as he looked at her, and she really thought she'd just about lost her mind right now. Aw hell, it was just a simple little kiss, what could go so wrong with just a kiss? Steeling her resolve, Mia stood up and brushed her blonde hair away from her face before she took a breath and walked over to where he was sitting. Clearing her throat a bit, she motioned for him to get up from the chair, "Stand up, it won't be as awkward if you're standing when we do this."

He obeyed quietly, inclining his head to her as he rose from the chair to stand in front of her at the foot of the bed. Yep, she had lost her mind and was definitely going to hell for what she was about to do and she knew it. Licking her lips a little nervously, she cast him a bit of a smile, "Okay, uh..well I've never taught someone how to kiss, so..we can um..just go with it I guess." Castiel looked confused and she whimpered in her mind before taking another step closer to him. Lifting her arms, she met his gaze as her hands slid against his shoulders as she wound her arms around him, "First just..uh, just hug me back, okay?"

Nodding to her order, Castiel lifted his arms and brought them loosely around her waist, a little awkward at best. "Uh..Cas, not like that..erm..hold me like-" Mia was cut off as his arms shifted and she found herself pressed tightly against the angel's chest. One arm curled around her slender waist and the other against her back as his hand cupped the back of her neck, "Is this acceptable?" Green eyes were wide as she looked up at him, swallowing a bit before nodding slowly, "Uh...y-yeah, this is fine, Cas." 

He frowned as he watched her, noticing the way her cheeks were starting to turn red, and he could feel the increase in her pulse. That was odd, it wasn't the first time that his close proximity to her had caused such reactions. "Mia, your heart rate is rising in a concerning manner, perhaps we sho-" A soft pair of lips landed on his own and Castiel was struck absolutely speechless by the feeling. He could feel the soft warmth of her lips as her hands slid up into his hair, sending odd tingles through his body. 

It was odd to look at her when she was so close, but he realized that her eyes were closed while she kissed him. After a moment, he too closed his eyes and pressed his lips back against hers in return. She sighed happily, her head tilting to the side a little so she could fit their lips together more fully. Castiel lightly clenched her hair in his hand as he tried to mimic her motions as she kissed him. The feeling was so new to him, but it felt so good for reasons he couldn't begin to understand or explain. 

What shattered his entire mind was when he copied her move when she parted her lips, not expecting her next action. Mia dipped her tongue into his mouth to touch against his, and Castiel heard himself groan as his arms tightened around her. In direct response to his arms holding her tighter, Mia's fingers gripped his soft hair, lost in the moment as the angel started to kiss her back. His tongue mimicked what she'd done, sliding over hers and then teasing her to chase his back into his mouth. For someone who had never kissed before, he was definitely very good at it, and she was more than enjoying herself. 

Mia was just about mindless by the time her back bumped against the wall of the hotel room they were in. It was enough of a warning sign that she finally broke their kiss and let go of his hair to slide her hands down against his chest. She was breathing a little heavily as she gazed up at the angel still holding her possessively in his arms, "Cas.." His blue eyes were searing into her as he stood there for another moment or two before finally loosening his grip on her. Dropping his arms away from her, he stepped back and cleared his throat a little, "Forgive me...I did not anticipate losing control of my vessel." 

She looked at him oddly for a moment before laughing softly and shaking her head, "It's fine Cas, that's kind of what happens when two people like each other." The look on his face was relieved as she went around him and sat back down on her bed, picking up the lore book she'd been reading earlier. It was then that it hit him, she'd said it happened when two people liked each other. He knew he felt something for the female Winchester, but he hadn't truly been aware that she might return those feelings, "Mia, does that mean that you..?" Her head lifted to look up at him and she shifted a little before averting her gaze, "We should be researching to help Sam and Dean." 

Had he been human, that statement might have upset him, but because he was an angel and knew this woman so well, he took no offense. It was her way of being shy, deflecting things until she was ready to deal with them. But it also meant that she did feel that way for him too, and he smiled to himself as a warm feeling settled in his chest. "I will go and seek Revelations. Thank you for sharing your knowledge with me, Mia." Looking up from her book again, Mia went to speak, but he was gone in a blink, leaving her shaking her head with a light smile lingering on her lips, "Glad to know you feel the same, Cas.."

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.


End file.
